


Ridiculous

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few things Carlisle is grateful carried over from the sick bed to Edward's next life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

 

There are very few things Carlisle is grateful carried over from the sick bed to Edward's next life.

If you asked him, Carlisle'd probably tell you he was grateful the reading stayed and the music, the self-sacrificing idealism even if it was fueled by complicated, trigger sensitive and even wholly silent at times, endless passion.

 

 

Edward would laugh at these and tell you what Carlisle was glad stayed most, was the way, when he was razing someone for their assumptions or getting to stuck in their head or the things he always knew no matter how impossible it seemed, he smirked -- crooked golden arrogance that never could, from that first day, keep Carlisle, or anyone under the influence, from smiling.


End file.
